The present disclosure relates generally to a collapsible lamp harp. Lamp harps are typically used for positioning lamp shades within a lighting assembly, such as a lamp.
A lamp harp normally comprises an assembly for engaging a lamp shade and a pair of legs for supporting the shade above the lamp. However, conventional lamp harps have a disproportionately large packaging profile due to the length of the legs.
Thus, what is needed is a lamp harp with a smaller packaging profile than conventional lamp harps. A smaller profile is highly desirable, as it allows for less costly packaging of the lamp harp.